This invention relates generally to the field of toys, and in particular to noise making toys.
The general concept of noise making toys that make sounds imitating various human bodily functions is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,723, a squeezable toy ball is provided which simulates the appearance of a human organ which, when squeezed, generates a gurgling sound similar to that of a functioning organ. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,759, 682 provides for a similar toy that simulates an object such as a human organ, body part, or the entire humanoid figure. In these inventions, when the object is squeezed, air and fluid are ejected from an orifice in its core into irregular spaces within the core. The core""s surface is: contoured to define the organ or figure. A transparent film casing encloses the organ or figure. When the object is released to cause the organ or figure to resume its normal appearance, the air and fluid are sucked back into the hollow core thereby producing the gurgling sounds.
Other patents provide various dolls that produce sound effects of bodily functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,645 provides a doll having a mechanical device that includes a bladder that simulates the sound of an infant burping. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,338 provides a doll that includes a mechanical device which creates a burping sound.
None of these devices is designed with a primary goal of producing a bodily function sound in an optimized manner without concern for simulating another object in form. The ""723 patent provides a ball to be used as an ordinary ball. The ""682 patent provides a toy that simulates an organic object such as a human organ. The present device has been optimized in an attractive form primarily to create a desired sound in a most efficient manner, without the desire to simulate another form such as a ball, a doll, or a human organ.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a toy that produces a gurgling sound to imitate the sound of a bodily function which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy that produces a gurgling sound to imitate the sound of a bodily function, where the form of the object is optimized to present the desired sound in a most realistic manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy that, when manipulated by a user""s hands, produces a gurgling sound to imitate the sound of a bodily function.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a toy that when manipulated by a user""s hands, produces a gurgling sound to imitate the sound of a bodily function, that is attractive to play with by children and adults.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toy that produces a gurgling sound to imitate the Sound of a bodily function that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a toy that produces a gurgling sound to imitate the sound of a bodily function that may be assembled from components easily and economically and which will exhibit long life.